Book 2: Torture and Escape
by Beccollie
Summary: This takes place a few months after TUE and is the sequel to Book 1. Sam, Tucker and Danny are all friends with Kisha and the gang. One night, Kisha and Danny go out ghost hunting together after everyone else went home for the night, but something horrifying happened. Something so horrible that they both go missing...
1. Chapter 1

"So what do you guys want to do after school? Are you going to have another practice session or do you want to hang out with us at the Nasty Burger?" Sam asked curiously walking beside Gary holding his hand in hers as we all walked out of Casper High School. I shook my head in response.

"As much as we want to join you guys, we can't," Alex said sadly and Abby placed a comforting hand on his shoulder with a small smile.

"Our parents are taking us to visit some cousins in Nevada, and we're leaving tonight," Abby elaborated excitedly for us and I knew how much this meant for her since her parents keep forgetting about their children.

"What about you, Gary? Any plans after school?" Tucker asked curiously and Gary sighed sadly with a sad smile. Him and Tucker really hit it off with their friendship in the past couple of months since we all started hanging out together.

"Same as always. Get home, work in the garage, care for my dad and get my homework done, especially my engineering project that's due in two days and I still haven't had the chance to start it, yet with all of the repairs I need to get done," Gary explained tiredly and I felt pity for him. He's just a kid and he has to practically run his dad's auto-shop for him and deal with his school work, granted I do the same, but I also have to raise a 13 year old boy. Sam groaned in frustration.

"You never have time to hang out with us over the week, and you barely hang out with us over the weekend!" Sam exclaimed frustrated making Gary sigh sadly giving her a weak smile.

"Sam, I have to keep the business running for my dad, until he goes into retirement. I don't always like to, but there's nothing I can do about it," Gary said helplessly and Sam glared at the ground furiously.

"What about you, Rose?" Tucker asked hopefully and she shrugged casually.

"As soon as I finish my homework at Kisha's house, I'm free for the rest of the day," Rose replied in relieved.

"Kisha? Are you free this afternoon?" Danny asked curiously and I hummed trying to remember if I had anything to do later on.

"Nah, I'm free for the day since Jamie's tutoring some exchange kids from New York City for the day," I said quietly looking behind our group suspiciously.

"Everything okay there, Kisha?" Danny asked concerned and my eyes narrowed as I searched the eerily quiet and empty streets. For some reason, all day long I've felt something was off like something really bad was going to happen.

"Yeah, it's just...I've been getting this weird feeling all day long. Maybe it's just my paranoia, but I can't help feeling like something's following us," I whispered, but even whispering felt kind of loud.

"It could just be your paranoia getting the best of you," Sam pointed out, but she sounded like she was convincing herself more than me. Since we all know that when I feel like something bad is going to happen, I'm usually right. Oh, how right I was.


	2. Chapter 2 Capture

**Hi this is Beccollie speaking here and it would be really nice if you could let me know what you think of this sequel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Danny Phantom, except for this story and my OC's.**

* * *

A few hours later...

"Phantom, I feel like something is following us," I said nervously looking around the seemingly quiet and dark town. He gave me a confused and concerned look opening his mouth to say something, when the sound of a gun starting up filled my sensitive ears. Without thinking, I shoved Phantom out of the way just as a neon green electrifying blast hit my side. Blinding pain sprang in my side making me want to scream in pain, but I bit my tongue hard.

"Phantom, Crysta you're both under arrest for violating the Anti-Ecto Acts and for assisting the wanted Ecto entity," Agent O shouted furiously as numerous agents in white suits appeared out of nowhere with their guns trained on us and a couple of white SUV trucks, and there was their logo printed in neon green on the vans.

"Crysta? Are you okay?" Phantom asked worriedly from where we were standing on top of a roof by my house. I gave him a pained smile straightening up into a standing position nodding my head not trusting my voice at the moment.

"Fire!" Agent K commanded and I pulled up a blue force field to block the shots aimed for us only to be knocked backwards from the force. Why am I so weak? I've never been this weak before? Panting heavily, I struggled to keep the force field up as they kept shooting at us making sweat trickle down my forehead. Suddenly, a searing pain erupted in my chest so intense that it felt as though someone put a fiery hot bullet through me. It was so painful that I screamed in pain falling on my knees clutching my chest in pain as I refrained from crying.

"Crysta!" Phantom cried as he tried to grab me, but the GIW shot some wires at him electrocuting Phantom as he reached out for me as they threw an Ecto net at him. I was so dazed from the pain that I barely noticed as blood gushed out of the bullet wound near my breast, but I was too preoccupied in trying to help Phantom out.

"We're taking you both in for lots and lots of painful experiments," Agent O exclaimed smirking down at Phantom and he brought his boots down hard on my hand making me whimper in pain.

"Then we're going to use all that knowledge to destroy all ghosts!" Agent K added excitedly as I was cuffed with painful gray chains that seemed to make me feel even more weaker. I struggled to free myself from the bonds with my super strength, but it was hopeless whatever these shackles are made of seem to drain me of my powers.

"Don't even bother ghost sympathizer! Those chains drain you of your abilities like a leech. They're unbreakable," Agent O stated smugly and I glared spitting mucus on his boot in defiance. He cried out in disgust and kicked me in the face making my nose bleed a steady stream of blood, but that didn't worry me since I've taken much harder hits before. What did worry me is the what the GIW have in store for me and Phantom.

An agent walked up to Phantom holding a cylinder in his hands and when the moonlight beamed down on it I could clearly tell it was the Fenton Thermos. Phantom was twitching in pain as smoke rose off his burned body as a bright light sucked him into the small container and I struggled to get to my feet, but the chains were rapidly draining me of energy.

"Amazing! The chains are draining her of energy in its purest and rawest form," an agent with a scanner exclaimed in awe, but I was focused on the container. Slowly, my eye lids closed in attempt to contact the others through the blue crystals I gave them a week ago, and I refrained from hissing in pain as they lifted and tossed me into the back of their van. Guys, this is an emergency! The GIW has Danny trapped in a Fenton Thermos and have me chained with these cuffs that drain me of my energy. We need your help. Please hurry and save us! Just follow the crystal. I sent a message to Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Gary, Abby, Alex, Rose and Jamie hoping that they'd get to us in time.


	3. Chapter 3 The Message

**Hi this is Beccollie speaking here and it would be really nice if you could let me know what you think of this sequel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Danny Phantom, except for this story and my OC's.**

* * *

_No One's P.O.V._

As soon as Kisha sent that message, the recipients of the message bolted awake in alarm making mad dashes for their Fenton Phones.

"You guys got that message, too right?" Rose demanded as soon as everyone managed to quiet down slightly. Murmurs of agreement quickly followed from each phone.

"What are we going to do? Me and Abby are stuck traveling with our parents and we won't be back for awhile," Alex pointed out frantically.

"We're going to have to go get them without you both, then because they don't have a lot of time," Rose snapped nervously and Alex sighed worriedly.

"I know, but I gotta go before my folks wonder why I'm taking so long in the bathroom. Good luck." Alex departed sadly and Abby quickly said her goodbyes and good lucks.

"How are we going to find them?" Tucker asked confusedly.

"Kisha said something about following our crystals, but does anyone know what that even means?" Sam asked worriedly and everyone, except Jamie said no.

"Jamie? Are you there buddy?" Gary asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm here, and I already have their location," Jamie answered breathlessly.

"Really? How?" Jazz asked curiously.

"I have my ways," Jamie said dismissively, "that and Kisha just me here coordinates." Jamie added.

"Great then what are they?" Sam asked hurriedly and there was a hesitant pause.

"Kisha told me that she heard them say something about heading towards Gotham City," Jamie explained nervously and it became silent.

"We're totally screwed," Gary mumbled unhappily and Tucker mumbled in agreement.

"Look, I suggest that we talk more about this tomorrow because we can't just sneak out in the middle of the night," Rose suggested tiredly.

"But-" Sam began to protest.

"Sam, know you want to go save them right now, and believe me I do too, but we can't. Not when we're in our pajamas in the middle of the night without a single plan. We're just going to have to hope they can make it through the night, and tomorrow we don't have school. We can get together and figure out what we need to do, then." Rose explained tiredly.

"My parents are out of town for the rest of the week, so we can borrow the Specter Speeder," Jazz suggested hopefully. Sam paused and sighed heavily in defeat.

"Okay. When and where are we meeting up?" Sam asked tiredly.

"We should meet up at my house at around 10 in the morning," Jamie stated with finality and we all agreed.

Kisha's P.O.V.

Involuntarily, my fingers twitched from being still for so long after having my arms chained upwards to the ceiling and my legs chained to the floor of the truck. The agents up front were not being very tight lipped about their plans on observing and experimenting on us as they probably should have. Also, they should've payed more attention to their captive's condition to make sure they were not listening in on their plans. Alas, more useful information for me and Phantom. Speaking of Phantom, I can feel his anxiety and fear from the crystal necklace I gave him a few weeks ago, and I'm more than a little worried for him. They're probably not going to do much to me because I'm not a ghost, but Phantom's the one they're mostly after and I don't even want to know what they have in store for him. Suddenly, the truck came to a grinding halt earning some choice worded complaints from the agents in the back, and I silently agreed with them, too.

"We made it here without anyone following us, so quit your whining and let's get to it," Agent O retorted and a gush of cool night air rushed in from the outside blew through the opened back doors of the van. I refrained from doing any movements to alert the agents that I was listening in on their conversation as they unlocked the locks keeping me chained to the van making me slump to the floor. They forced me up to my wobbly feet, which were kind of stiff from staying in the same position for so long.

"Move it, freak! We don't have all night!" Agent K shouted slapping me in the face throwing my head to the side in pain. That was definitely going to leave a mark in the morning, but I'll leave a mark on them when we break out. I'm guessing they grabbed the Fenton Thermos with Phantom in it since they were making me walk in front of them blindfolding my eyes so that I wouldn't be able to find my way out later on. Like a blindfold is going to keep me from using my other senses such as smell, hearing and touch. Stretching my hearing, I began counting the steps I took following the agents...one, two, three, four to the left, five six, seven turn around a corner eight, nine, ten to the right...twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty forward.

"Here's where you'll be staying, freak," Agent O stated maliciously and someone from behind shoved me forward and I stumbled into the room falling on my side. The good news is the fall caused my blindfold to slide down my eyes resting on my neck, but because of my weak state my eyesight is a little poor. The sound of cruel laughter sharply bounced off the hard metal walls of my new dark jail cell faded away in the distance as I lay on the cold cement floor breathing heavily. Gritting my teeth, I pushed myself up into a sitting position grunting in dizziness as the chains continued to absorb my powers, but the pull isn't as strong anymore because my powers can adapt to just about any circumstance.


	4. Chapter 4 Getting Ready

**Hi this is Beccollie speaking here and it would be really nice if you could let me know what you think of this sequel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Danny Phantom, except for this story and my OC's.**

* * *

"No! Please, stop!" Phantom screamed in fear and agony making me flinch at the sound. Jamie! We need your help now! The GIW are already starting the experiments on Danny and I'm locked in a room with no way out! I said quickly through our telepathic bond.

We're on our way. Jamie replied lethargically.

Please hurry. I begged.

"AH!" Danny screamed so loudly that the ground trembled from the force. I screamed in pain from force of the blast, but also from Danny's pain since the crystal I gave to him is connected with my crystal, which is a part of my soul. Something inside me snapped and the energy in my heart flowed through my veins down my arms gathering in hands until it exploded forth melting the chains off me. Panting heavily, I pushed myself to my feet and staggered over to the locked gray metal door placing a hand on the concrete wall to support myself. I can't wait for Jamie and the others I need to act now before they can do anymore damage to Danny.

Jamie's P.O.V.

"Guys, we need to act, now! They already started torturing Danny and they've got Kisha locked up in a cell with these chains that are draining her of her powers," I told them urgently and their faces of fear morphed into ones of determination.

"Let's go save our friends," Rose stated determinedly and we all murmured sounds of agreement.

"We need to stop by at my house to gather some of mine and Kisha's weapons," I said gravely.

"You mean-?" Sam began to ask uncertainly, but I answered knowing her unfinished question.

"Yes, we're going to have to fight our way through. Its the only way, Sam," I told her unflinchingly and she took in a deep breath before nodding her head in agreement.

"You're right. We need to do this for Kisha and Danny," Sam said trying to reassure herself. In a matter of minutes, we managed to rush all the way over to my house where I led them to the secret weapons vault that me and Kisha built a couple of months back. We managed to fill it up with as many weapons as we could find over the recent months, and we've managed to come up with a nice arsenal. There were swords, knives, bows and arrows, a couple of spears, tasers, pepper sprays, a handful of guns (those Kisha 'found' on her solo patrols around Amity handling the more human crimes like armed robbers and thieves), ropes, grappling hooks and baseball bats.

"Where did you get all these things?" Tucker asked gaping I'm shock written all over his face.

"You'd be surprised what lies around in Amity," I said casually shrugging turning back to the dark walls of weapons.

"That's slightly disturbing," Jazz said freaked out and I chuckled humorlessly.

"You never know when you'll need some," I said defensively and she rolled her turquoise blue eyes in annoyance.

"I don't think I feel comfortable using a weapon," Tucker protested and I thought for a moment, then I snapped my fingers with an idea.

"Can you hack into the GIW's systems to locate where they're keeping them from the Specter Speeder with your PDA?" I asked Tucker and he nodded hesitantly.

"I can do that," Tucker said with a determined grin and I nodded.

"Good, we're going to need the quickest passages to get to them," Rose said getting into leader mode since she's third in command. I grabbed two katanas and handed them over to Sam who took them with awe and excitement.

Kisha and I made a training program with the others about two months ago so that Team Phantom would be able to defend themselves with weapons. Sam learned how to use the katana swords, Rose learned how to use a bow and arrows and Gary learned how to use the sais which look like salad tongs, but deadlier. Alex learned how to use nunchucks, Jazz learned how to use metal black razor tipped fans, Abby learned how to use a bow staff, Danny learned how to fight with swords and Tucker worked on his aim when it comes to throwing/shooting just about anything, but he doesn't like to fight so Kisha also taught him how to tend to wounds both human and ghostly.

"Everyone got their assigned weapon?" I asked sternly and everyone made sounds of agreement. "Let's go, then." I led them out of the weapons vault and took them through a secret passage in another hidden door in the same room as the vault that emptied out into an alleyway behind my house. No one ever came through this passage so we ran through it swiftly with only a little noise, which led directly behind the Fenton's' house.

"How did you know it led directly behind my house?" Jazz asked surprised and confused. I smiled as Jazz led us into her house through the backdoor so we wouldn't get caught.

"Well, I have a lot of free time on my hands so I decided to do a little research on Amity Park's geography and the city's layout. I found out that Amity has a lot of mini secret passageways both underground and above ground," I explained as Jazz led us to the Specter Speeder and we all piled inside.

"You really need a hobby, Jamie," Tucker joked and I raised an eyebrow up at him confused.

"I've got plenty of hobbies. I was just bored at the time," I stated with a shrug as it were obvious.


	5. Chapter 5 The Break In

**Hi it's me again! anyways, I forgot to mention that the bold italics is Jamie's mental voice and the regular italics is Kisha's mental voice.**

* * *

Jazz started up the Specter Speeder and I told her the coordinates to Kisha and Danny's rough location, and then we were off.

**1 Hour Later...**

"Okay, we need a plan," Gary said stating the obvious. Jazz put the Specter Speeder in camouflage mode so no one would see the giant flying machine.

"Tuck have you managed to hack into the GIW's mainframe, yet?" Rose asked seriously and Tucker nodded looking at his PDA.

"They got them deep in the bowels of the building," Tucker said looking up only to be met with confused and annoyed stares. "What?" He asked confused.

"Really? Bowels?" I asked staring at him in disbelief. He shrugged.

"What? I've always wanted to say that," Tucker said defensively.

"Enough with the jokes guys we need to focus," Sam stated annoyed.

"I am focused I just thought I'd lighten the tense atmosphere a little,"

"There's kind of a reason why the atmosphere is so tense, Tucker,"

"I know, but this is how I deal with tension,"

"As much as I'd love to listen to you Gus argue all day, but I kind of want to get my big sister back today and alive," I snapped making them stare down at the ground sheepishly.

"Jamie's right. I think Tucker should create a diversion with his PDA while me, Gary and Jazz will be there to take out the agents while Sam and Jamie locate Danny and Kisha. Everyone know what to do?" Rose asked and everyone made murmurs of agreement.

"Let's get our friends back," Rose said determinedly.

**Kisha's P.O.V.**

Concentrating, I tried to teleport out of the jail cell, but it takes up a lot of energy. Blue energy drifted out of my crystal swirling around my body and the feeling of a summer's breeze washed over me teleporting me out of the jail cell. Dizzily, I gripped my head in an attempt to make the room stop spinning and to make matters worse an alarm began blaring loudly casting a red light over the halls. I tried to contact Jamie through our crystals while leaning heavily against the wall walking down the corridors.

_Jamie? Where are you?_ I telepathically called urgently.

**_We're on the west side of the building heading towards the center where they're keeping you guys._** Jamie replied and I sighed heavily.

_I need you to get Danny out of here first. They already started to experiment on him and I don't know what his condition is so you need to make sure he's alright._ I instructed him.

**_Are you sure about this?_** Jamie mentally asked skeptically.

_Yes, just tell me how to get out and I'll find or make an exit_, I reassured him through the crystal's bond and I could tell he was reluctant with my plan._ If you don't get to Danny, then there's a chance he won't make it. I'm fine, but he might not be_, I told him through the bond.

**_Okay, Tucker's guiding us through the GIW headquarters so I'll relay his messages to you_**, Jamie relented and I mentally agreed with him.

"Stop that freak!" An agent yelled and before I knew what was going on I was surrounded by agents dressed in white suits. I raised an eyebrow up amused at their huge glowing green guns, and smirked in amusement.

"This is going to feel so good." I stated enthusiastically confusing the agents surrounding me. Before they could realize what I meant, my hands were lit up with cyan blue electricity, which I effectively launched knocking them all out. Shaking my head, I moved over their limped and slightly burnt forms stealing most of their weapons since I'm going to need something to defend myself with. Rummaging through their pockets I managed to take a couple of tasers and three stun guns. What? They would've used it on me and my friends.

**_Kisha, where are you?_** Jamie asked urgently.

_I don't know, but I'll try to send you a mental image,_ I told him quickly focusing in on my surroundings. All of the hallways I've managed to go through are pretty much the same: endlessly long, white square tiled floors, bright fluorescent lights and bleach white walls.

**_Okay, the good news is that Tucker says you're in the North wind of the headquarter, which is not too far away from where the Specter Speeder is parked,_** Jamie said relieved, but I could tell there was more he wasn't telling me.

_What's the bad news?_ I asked him instantly and he paused for a moment. Uh oh. A wave of pure rage and disgust washed over me coming from Jamie's crystal, and I felt my stomach sunk to my feet.

**_The bad news is that there are also a bunch of people right you underneath who the GIW have experimented on, and there aren't any possible exits near you except for where the people who were experimented on_**. Jamie explained furiously and I growled in both frustration and anger. How dare they do such atrocities to innocent people? Its one thing to experiment on ghosts and metas, but its an entirely different thing to experiment on humans just like them.

_Did you get to Danny, yet?_ I asked hoping to distract myself from my rage.

**_Yeah, we just got him out, but he's bleeding badly since they were vivisecting him._** Jamie spat enraged and I flinched in pain and shock from both the agony coming from Danny's crystal as we'll as the raw emotion coming from Jamie's crystal. I could feel a migraine begin to form at the back of my head at the information that was being thrown at me, and I rubbed circles on the sides of my temple.

_Jamie calm your emotions down, now before I get a migraine!_ I exclaimed irritatedly through the bond and almost immediately the swarm of emotions coming from Jamie stilled, except the one coming from Danny, but I knew he was probably delirious from his pain.

_I need you to get Danny and the others out of here while I figure out a way to help the people downstairs,_ I commanded him through the link and he mentally protested against it.

**_No, we're not leaving you! What if you can't get out?_** Jamie demanded, but I had my mind already set on freeing the others out of here. I spotted a sign that showed a stairwell to my right and I ran towards it without a second's thought. I knew the possible consequences of my actions, but my heart was telling me to go save them and I knew that Danny would probably do the same. Not even bothering to take the stairs, I jumped down each set of stairs grunting each time wobbly landing on my feet.

**_Kisha? If you're going to do what I think you're doing, then know that you've only got 25 minutes to get them out before we need to leave._** Jamie warned me as I peered through the glass window of the door leading to the experimentation room.


	6. Chapter 6 I've Got A Bad Feeling

_Thanks, buddy. I'll try to be quick, I'll give you the signal once I'm out_, I told him.

**_What's your signal gonna be?_** Jamie asked frantically and I smiled.

_You'll see,_ I reassured him. _Get Tucker to make a distraction in the labs to get the scientists out of there_, I told him. Instantly, a blaring alarm went off casting the labs and the hallway in an eerily orange light, instead of red one.

"Fire! Fire! Fire! This is not a drill! Evacuate the building immediately!" A mechanical female voice warned and the scientists quickly started dropping their instruments and heading for the stairwell I was hiding in. Silently, I jumped up into the air grabbing onto the metal beams holding the stairwell up not even daring to breathe as they rushed out of the door nearly knocking each other over in the process. I was silently praying that no one had seen me, but as soon as the last person had left the room I flew inside relieved by the fact that my powers were quickly getting stronger.

What I saw further fueled my anger as rows and rows of sound proofed transparent boxed rooms were on either side of the spacious room had different mutated or slightly normal looking humans. They were mostly children and teenagers that either had physical mutations or could pass as mistreated humans.

**_Kisha, did you find them? Jamie asked concerned._**

_Yeah_, I told him fiddling with a control panel I found near the first room, until I found the switch that would unlock all the doors. Without hesitation, I pressed a button making a wall in front of each room lift up allowing the people to leave.

**_Tucker says there's an exit down the hall from the experimentation room that leads to the outside where there's a forest right across from the exit. We parked the Specter Speeder there and are tending to Danny's wounds as we speak_**. Jamie told me and I motioned for them to step out of the rooms.

"Who are you?" A tall and pale woman with long waist length straight jet black hair and dark brown almost black eyes demanded suspiciously. I raised my hands up in surrender with a calm smile.

"Considering I just let everyone out of their cages I'd like to think I'm one of the good guys and your only ticket out of here," I stated calmly and she relaxed slightly, but she didn't smile.

"Why are you here?" A little tanned skinned girl with almond brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair. She looked to be about 10 years old.

"My friend and I were captured so I sent the coordinates of this base to my little brother and some friends. They came to get us out, but they had to get my friend immediate medical attention before they got to me," I explained hurriedly carrying a sick little girl in my arms nervous by how light she was. "My brother told me that there people being experimented on and where they were, so I came down here to bust you all out," I finished straightening holding the young girl gently.

"How do we know you're not lying?" The lady with the jet black hair demanded and I looked her straight in the eyes, but I just shrug.

"If you want your freedom, then I guess you're just going to have to trust me," I stated and move towards the exit door smirking as multiple footsteps follow behind me.

_Jamie, I got them and we're heading out the exit right now,_ I told him relieved.

**_Great, now get out of there! Jamie_** mentally shouted and we dashed out of the building, but they stopped as they were hit with a ray of sunshine. I smiled sympathetically at them for who knows how long they've been locked in that horrible place without so much as a little sunshine.

"We gotta keep moving or we'll be spotted," I warned them and we made a mad dash for the cover of trees. Bright blaring lights hit us with such intensity that I was partly blinded for a few seconds freezing at the sound of dogs and boots stomping on the ground. They're coming for us.

"They've spotted us!" A teenage Asian girl about 15 years old with short messy brown hair that was so light that it looked orange and clear almond shaped eyes exclaimed accusingly. Turning to the girl with the jet black hair, I placed the little girl in my arms in hers making her look at me confused.

"Get everyone to the forest my team is waiting there for you. You'll know when you see the crystal on my brother's neck," I commanded her and she glared at me.

"Why should I-?" She demanded, but I glared at her with my glowing eyes making her go silent.

"Do you want everyone's blood on your hands because you didn't follow a simple order?" I hissed and she shook her head, "take this and go!" I exclaimed watching as they ran into the forest without a second's glance.

Sighing heavily, I braced myself waiting for the pain that was to come from the agents, and then a stinging pain hit me in the neck. With a sad smile, I allowed darkness to take hold of me. Good-bye my friends and good-bye my brother, these were my last thoughts.

**Jamie's P.O.V.**

I paced the inside of the Specter Speeder worriedly as Sam and Jazz were patching up Danny's wounds.

_Good-bye my friends and good-bye my brother_. Kisha's mental voice whispered softly making me freeze.

Kisha? Kisha! I called out mentally. A sudden feeling of loneliness clawed at my heart making me tremble in apprehension.

"Jamie, are you okay?" Gary asked worriedly and I gulped.

"I've got a really bad feeling," I said sadly when a loud knocking sound filled my ears.


	7. Chapter 7 Sacrificed

Looking at each other, I cautiously walked over to the door opening it a crack only to see a group of ten tired and sickly children and a fee adults outside the Specter Speeder. One of them was a tall woman carrying a sick little red haired girl in her arms was looking at me warily.

"My name is X-23 and these are some of the experimented children that the GIW had taken, your sister helped us escape," the woman explained warily, and I allowed them to enter the vehicle.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who are you people and how did you find us?" Rose demanded getting her last arrow ready to fire with her bow.

"Your friend busted us out of the rooms where they experimented on us," a little girl with shoulder length brown hair and frightened brown eyes explained shakily.

"She told us to run into the forest to find you," a little Latino boy with messy dark brown hair and lime green eyes added nervously.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Rose asked unconvinced and X-23 showed us Kisha's necklace with a glare. Everyone froze nobody even dared to breathe as they stared at it in horror.

"W-where's my sister?" I asked trembling and she looked away from me frowning. No one answered.

"Where is she?" I demanded grabbing X-23 by the collar of her shirt slamming her roughly against the wall of the vehicle as tears began to gather in my eyes.

"S-she stayed behind to keep the agents away from us," X-23 stammered with a hint of fear in her eyes. Who wouldn't be afraid of a desperate super strong boy with glowing white eyes holding you by the collar of your shirt?

"No!" I exclaimed throwing her to the floor rushing towards the door ignoring my teammates cries of protest. I ran as fast as I could to the edge of the forest only to see everything was quiet and there wasn't a single sign of movement.

"Jamie! What are you-? Oh my god," Gary whispered staring at the torn black/blue cloak that Kisha always wore when she was captured. Spots of blue blood were painted across her cloak and I fell to my knees as tears poured down my face at the sudden realization. Kisha sacrificed herself for Danny and the others while she was taken by the GIW.

"I'll find you, Kisha! I promise!" I screamed before letting Gary take me back to the Specter Speeder.

* * *

**Okay so this is the last chapter of Book 2. Please stay in tuned for Book 3.**


End file.
